I'm Alright
by Pigy190
Summary: It's been ten years since Veronica left for the FBI Internship and was accepted to their special training in New York. Now she's back in Neptune for a visit and runs into Logan for the first time since she left. LoVe.


**Story**: I'm Alright

**By**: Pigy190

**World**: Veronica Mars Future

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. They all belong to Rob Thomas. Sadly. I want Logan Echolls. The song is "I'm Doing Alright" by Messina Jo Dee.

**Summery**: It's been ten years since Veronica left for the FBI Internship and was accepted to their special training in New York. Now she's back in Neptune for a visit and runs into Logan for the first time since she left. LoVe. Songfic

**A/N**: I wouldn't usually put a country song with Veronica Mars. But this one isn't whiny and I believe it fits.

* * *

_Well it's been a long time glad to see your face__  
I knew we'd meet again another time another place__  
Can't believe it's been so many years  
__You'd better grab a chair and a couple of beers__  
Lookin' good in your three piece suit  
__You know, I always knew you'd take the business route  
You were always the one to follow the light and you look like you're doing alright_

Veronica looked around the streets of Neptune. It had been a good year since she'd been back, and the longest time she was going to be back since leaving ten years ago. Keith Mars had finally gotten his daughter to take more than a long weekend. Now, while he was out with Alicia celebrating their two year anniversary, Veronica was out, exploring the town she'd tried so hard to forget.

"Veronica?" A voice asked behind her. Veronica spun around startled. She looked into the face of the man she'd left behind ten years ago without a word. Logan Echolls. He'd tried to contact her numerous times when she'd first left, but after a few years he'd finally given up. Logan smiled tentatively at her. She felt her face split into a full blown grin. Years ago she'd sworn she'd never forgive Logan for sleeping with Madison Sinclair or for beating up her then boyfriend, Stoch Piznarski.

"Logan!?" She squealed hugging him. Logan was stunned for a moment before hugging her back. Veronica smiled into his chest. It had been too long.

"Do you wanna have dinner?" Logan asked motioning to the diner she hadn't noticed before. Veronica shook her head.

"I just ate," she said. "And contrary to popular belief, I do get full, but maybe we could grab some drinks?" she said motioning to the bar she knew still existed. Logan smiled.

"Veronica Mars drinks?" he teased. Veronica rolled her eyes. Logan laughed causing Veronica to smiled.

"So what's with the suit?" Veronica asked as they walked over to the bar. She had seen Logan's face on many tabloids but had always decided it was better to ignore it.

"Just got out of a meeting," Logan said. "I'm the proud owner of a law firm dealing specifically with abused children." Veronica smiled.

"I guess I always knew you'd do something like that," she said. Logan laughed.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Oh you know, FBI stuff," she said with finality sitting down. Logan sighed and changed the subject to something that wasn't off limits.

_Been singin' for my rent and singin' for my supper_

_I'm above the below and below the upper_

_I'm stuck in the middle where money gets tight_

_But I guess I'm doin' alright_

"So you're still FBI?" Logan finally. Veronica cringed.

"Technically," she said.

"Technically?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow. Veronica sighed and Logan knew this wasn't something she talked about often-or ever.

"I'm a PI that works with the FBI," she explained. Logan's eyebrows shot up.

"What happened?" he asked. Veronica laughed.

"Too much by the books and people to go through," she said. "I was on a child abuse case and I could have gotten them, if I hadn't have had to wait on permission for my boss."

"What happened?" he repeated.

"They managed to clean up all evidence before I could get to them. After that I quite the FBI and started back being a PI. Now I get all the information and bring it in to a friend who's now very high up," Veronica explained. Logan grinned.

"That sounds like you," he said. Veronica laughed.

_I'm all, I'm all, I'm alright  
It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright  
o - oh, o - oh, I'm alright  
Got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright  
Well we had a lot of dreams when we were younger  
They thought we were crazy but we had the hunger  
We kept a lot of friends, skipped a lot of class  
Been on top of the world and knocked on our ass  
We lost touch, we lost in love  
We lost our minds when things got tough, but  
Beatin' time is a losin' fight and I guess I'm doin' alright_

"Remember how badly Lilly always wanted to come here?" Veronica asked suddenly. Logan choked on his beer.

"Yeah," he said. "Remember how you managed to tie her down to stop her?" Veronica laughed.

"We were so stupid in high school," she said bitterly. "Believing the Fab Four could live forever." Logan shrugged.

"In a way we did live forever," he said. "Lilly's still with us in our hearts; Duncan has a family he could have never had with Lilly still around; you have your dream job. A goal you finally fought for that wasn't set out for you by someone else; and I have my law firm. I would have never amounted to anything if life went like we planned in high school."

"Yes you would have," Veronica said. "We would all be living together as one big crazy family." Logan shook his head.

"That's crazy, Ronnie," he said. "About as crazy as you up and leaving all those years ago. At first I though you were just skipping class a lot: like you did in high school. I finally hunted down Wallace and he told me..." Veronica sighed.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I wasn't ready to deal with everything," she said. "I still don't know if I'm ready to deal with everything. Life's been one hell of a ride, especially with Lilly's death and our relationship." she gestured between herself and Logan. "But look at us now, wouldn't you say we're doing alright?" Logan smiled.

"Yeah I would," he said.

_I'm all, I'm all, I'm alright  
It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright  
o - oh, o - oh, I'm alright  
Got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright  
Well I guess I'm doin' alright  
Well I hate to see this evening end  
God only knows when I'll see you again  
Just send a fax or send me a letter or give me a call that would even be better  
Give the kids a kiss for me and say hello to the family  
And tell them all my future's lookin' bright  
Well, I miss 'em but I'm doin' alright  
I said I miss 'em but I'm doin' alright_

Veronica checked her phone for the time. 2am. She knew she needed to get home before Wallace sent a search party out for her. Sure he'd been off with Jasmine, his fiance, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to go on a hunt for his BFF turned step-sister.

"As much as I hate this, I need to get going," she said. "Before Wallace calls in the FBI." she giggled. Logan smiled.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"I walked," she answered. "My dad and Alicia's house isn't far from here. I'll be fine to get home."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I haven't seen you this intoxicated since... Homecoming Sophomore year..." Veronica laughed.

"This is nothing," she answered. "I've made it home in New York drunk. I'm just tipsy." Logan looked uncomfortable.

"Ronnie..." he said. Veronica shook her head.

"Don't you 'Ronnie' me, Logan Echolls! I'm fine to get home," she said. "Say hi to Duncan and the family for me." Logan nodded.

"When am I going to see you again?" he asked. Veronica shrugged.

"I'm leaving Friday for New York, I don't know when I'll be back, but here, it's my business card. Just send me an e-mail or something," she said. "And Logan, let's not make it ten years before we see each other again."

"Then how about a date with me tomorrow?" he asked stopping outside the bar. Veronica froze.

"Logan..." she said warningly.

"What?" he asked "The entire time we've been talking you haven't mentioned anything about a boyfriend or love interest. I miss you, Ronnie, and I never stopped loving you." Veronica looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I miss you, too," she said. "But we don't work together, we tried that." Logan growled in frustration.

"Ten years ago!" he said. "Before you disappeared from my life. Every day I wish I'd had the courage to just fly to New York and make you see the truth. I regret how I treated you in High School and College, but I can't change that. And I'm not that guy anymore!" Veronica felt the tears running down her face.

"I know that," she whispered. "But I'm not the girl I was then either." Logan sighed.

"So?" he said. "I still love you." He pulled her into a hug. "I still miss you like crazy." Veronica sobbed into his shirt. After a while she pulled back.

"I'm sorry," she said wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry I ran away." Logan pulled her back into a hug.

"I forgive you," he told her. She started crying again.

"I love you, Logan," she said. Logan tightened his grip on her. "I tried to forget you, but I just couldn't. I hated coming back to Neptune because of the memories." Logan stroked her hair.

"Go out with me tomorrow, Ronnie," he said. "We can start again." Veronica smiled into his shirt.

"Ok," she said. Logan grinned. Veronica looked up at him. Logan leaned down and kissed her. Veronica sighed into the kiss and Logan used the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth causing her to moan. After a few minutes, Veronica pulled back breathing hard.

"Let's get you home," Logan said. Veronica grinned.

"My home or your home?" she giggled. Logan laughed. "Seriously though," she said. "I don't want to spend anymore time apart than we have to. I miss you." she clung to him. Logan inhaled sharply.

"There's an eleven year old at my place," he said.

"My house it is," she said pulling him along. Logan laughed. Veronica felt like a giddy school girl again. As she looked around Neptune with Logan by her side, it didn't seem so awful anymore. For the first time in ten years, she was glad to be back.

_I'm all, I'm all, I'm alright  
It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright  
o - oh, o - oh, I'm alright  
Got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright  
Well I guess I'm doin' alright  
I'm doin' alright_

Veronica looked up at Logan. He was dead asleep after the fun they had just had. Veronica felt the pull of sleep and smiled. She couldn't believe that Logan was here with her.

After ten years of fighting her attraction to him, she was finally letting him in.

"I love you, Logan," she whispered against his neck. She couldn't believe she'd been so scared to tell him that before.

For the first time since Lilly's death, she knew everything was going to be alright

* * *

**A/N:** This just came to me while I was in the car the other day. Please **_review_** and tell me what you think!

Also for those of you who are reading my other fic, Tears Fell Down and Hit the Fire, I will be updating soon, probably within the next day or so.


End file.
